Information Technology (IT) can include an application of systems for storing, retrieving, transmitting, and manipulating data. Information Technology (IT) support agents (e.g., a user) can handle multiple IT requests at a given time. An IT agent can, for example, perform a number of searches to find a solution and/or determine how to proceed with a particular IT case.